justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can’t Stop
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |dlc = Various (2014) November 25, 2014 (2015) |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Aqua |gc=Dark Purple (2014) Pink (2015) |lc=Sky Blue |mashup= |alt= |name = We Can’t Stop |nowc = WeCantStop WeCantStopDLC |pictos= 102 |perf = Aurélie Sériné}} "We Can’t Stop" by was featured as a beta DLC on , and is now available as a DLC on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that wears a light blue puffy jacket, a patterned tricolor bustier (turquoise, golden yellow, and burgundy), yellow and red shorts with sock garters and purple leggings, a gold necklace, and black and blue boots. Her hair is black and her glove is hot purple. She also has a blue outline. In Just Dance 2015, she has a different color palette. Her jacket is now pink, and her corset is now pink, turquoise, and purple. She has the same choker and has a gold bracelet. She wears blue-and-purple shorts with sock garters and pink leggings, purple dyed hair and her glove is pink. The dancer now has a darker outline as compared to the original. During the male vocals, her skin turns black. Her skin is now darker and pinker, and she looks taller and slimmer. Wecantstopdlc coach 1 big.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Wecantstopdlc coach 1 bignew.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Background The background appears in some parts of the song, black with skulls drawn all over the place, a black claw-foot tub with water in it, bath foam and rubber ducks scattered around and a big pink teddy bear with a heart that says "I Love You! NOT" The bear is wearing a leopard patterned hat, zebra patterned sunglasses and the bear has drawn teeth. There is an "Open" sign hanging on the wall and "KISS ME!" is written on the wall too. In other parts of the routine, the background is purple with some modified photos from the music video. ''Just Dance 2015'' The background has some strange, bulldog-like creatures in colors such as purple, yellow ochre, light green, yellow-white and gold. They wear caps, hold scepters and wear chain necklaces with the letters "JD" on them. They also lip sync the male vocals. There are also some lights behind the dancer and at some points, more of the bulldog-like creatures appears floating in the air during the chorus. They also move according to the coach's moves. The rest of the background is pitch black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: '''Put your right hand up and shake it as you lift up your right leg. We Can't Stop and we won't stop! Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves WCS2014gm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game (2014) WCS GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (2015) Appearances in Mashups '''We Can't Stop appears in the following Mashup: * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) Trivia *"Hell", "Miley", "Butts", "Strip" , "Line" and "Molly" are censored. Additionally, the line "We can screw who we want" is replaced with "We can live how we want". * This song was accidentally released in the Xbox Marketplace for about five hours on Tuesday, November 26, 2013. It was also released in October 1, 2013 for the PAL Wii and on February 1, 2014 (for half an hour) on the Xbox Marketplace. All of whom downloaded it can still access it. However, if the system is formatted, the player won't be able to retrieve it from the shop. Before it became a DLC for , throughout the Facebook page of the game, replies included: "Be patient", "Nothing confirmed yet" and even "We have no plans for this song right now". ** The song was leaked yet again, on the Wii U shop accidentally for 6 minutes on May 4, 2014 from 2:37 p.m. to 2:43 p.m. * Until its release on Just Dance 2015 as a DLC, the song was never properly released in the series. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 uses the version, even if the coach was remade. ** But, the pictograms are recycled from the Just Dance 2014 version. * This is the first HD song in the series to be remade for a future game. It is followed by You Never Can Tell. * Excluding the instances in Just Dance Now, this is the second time a song was remade with drastic changes in colors and background, with the first one being Warm Up. * The photos in the gameplay became involved with copyright disclaimers. ** However, the song still was not released on Just Dance 2014. * This is the first time ever Just Dance had to postpone a DLC. **Information has been found that Timber was the second, although it was eventually released in the game. * A picture with this dancer included (in the Just Dance 2014 version, as one of the dancers) was leaked on the Dutch Just Dance Facebook page, but it was removed later. * When you finish dancing to this song in Just Dance 2015, you see the Just Dance 2014 version of the coach in the background. * The Just Dance 2014 version used to come with two avatars, one that resembles the dancer and one that resembles Globox from Rayman Legends. ** The Globox avatar became available for purchase in . * We Can't Stop used to be available for people who hacked their Wii on Just Dance 2014, but on November 26, 2013, it was replaced by Dummy. * The background of the Just Dance 2014 version of the routine resembles the background of Troublemaker during Flo Rida's part. * This is unofficially the first Miley Cyrus song in the series being followed by 4x4 on Just Dance 2015 and is officially the second of her songs in the series. * This is one of the several songs before Just Dance 2015 to feature zooms. ** This was the first time Ubisoft added extra zooming out/in to a remake of a song. * There is a glitch with the glove in Just Dance 2015 version. It becomes partly black at some moments. ** There is also a glitch with her heels in both versions when she lies down on the ground. On Just Dance 2014, they glitch yellow, while on'' Just Dance 2015'' they glitch light blue. * The Just Dance Now files originally had a folder called "WeCantStop" but was renamed to "WeCantStopDLC" like all the other DLCs. * Although the routine has been remade, the files of Just Dance Now use the Just Dance 2014 version of the routine. * In the Just Dance 2014 version, the teddy bear's sunglasses tend not to follow the beat together with the bear's head. * The dancer does a move known as the cat daddy during the post-chorus. Gallery wecantstopdlc.jpg|''We Can't Stop'' Wecantstopdlc.png|''We Can't Stop'' ( ) wecantstopdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover WeCantStop_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| cover SJOE41-9.png|We Can't Stop at the Song Selection menu. AvatarsClam.png|The avatars (Dancer & Clam) WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|Avatar on We Can't Stop Avatar.png|Avatar on ClamAvatar.png|Updated Clam avatar We Cant Stop DLC 2015.jpg|We Can't Stop with new background and color scheme as DLC on Nowecannotstop.jpg| gameplay 1 wecantstopjd2015.jpg| gameplay 2 L2cMzoSOGIM.jpg| gameplay 3 20140823 003620.jpg|High Score screen (XBOX 360) 20140823 003652.jpg|About to play (XBOX 360) 20140823 004124.jpg|After the gameplay (XBOX 360) WCS.png|''We Can't Stop'' remake 1937435 10152976092127147 139774289201907176 n.jpg Wecantstop.jpg| gameplay wcs.png|Pictograms WCSEP.png|Extraction We_can't_stop_darkening.png|The dancer during the hook Videos Official Music Video File:Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop Gameplays We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus - Just Dance 2014 We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Clean versions Category:Postponed Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs by Miley Cyrus